1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the alkylation of organic aromatic compounds. More particularly the invention relates to a process for the concurrent alkylation and distillation of reaction components (reactants and products) in a catalyst bed wherein the catalyst also serves as the distillation structure.
2. Related Art
Recently a new method of carrying out catalytic reactions has been developed, wherein the components of the reaction system are concurrently separable by distillation, using the catalyst structures as the distillation structures. Such systems are described variously in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,011; 4,232,177; 4,242,530; 4,250,052; 4,302,356; and 4,307,254 commonly assigned herewith.
Briefly, a structure described there is a cloth belt with a plurality of pockets spaced along the belt, which is then wound in a helix about a spacing material such as stainless steel knitted mesh. These units are then disposed in the distillation column reactor.
In addition, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,559 discloses a variety of catalyst structures for this use and is incorporated herein.
Ethyl benzene and cumene are currently produced by the reaction of benzene and the respective olefin, i.e., ethylene and propylene by acid catalysis. In some known processes the catalyst is highly corrosive and has a relatively short life, e.g., AlCl.sub.3, H.sub.3 PO.sub.4 on clay, BF.sub.3 on alumina, and others require periodic regeneration, e.g., molecular sieves. The exothermicity of the reaction and the tendency to produce polysubstituted benzene require low benzene conversions per pass with large volume recycle in conventional processes. Advantages of the present invention are that the catalyst are not highly corrosive and do not require periodic regeneration, the heat of reaction is used efficiently, only low volume of recycle is required and the feed ratios can approach unity.